Answers to the Requiem
by Blake24RX7
Summary: Two days after the Zero Requiem Kallen is a mess and longing for answers to all her questions but did someone plan for those answers all along, is the truth just too much to handle.


**I don't own Code Geass wish I did it's a great show**

 **Let me know what you think of this fic**

* * *

Answers to the Requiem

Peaceful …that is how anyone could describe the world now, but was the cost too great? Not too great for the world and its people but too great for me to bear. Let me explain all of the formerly feuding countries of the world united against one common enemy, the demon emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The demon emperor came to be through tricking and enslaving everyone till the whole populace of the world hated him. He did this by using his mysterious power called Geass to force people to follow one command, this fact is only known by a few in the order of the black knights (protectors of the world) and a few of the current world leaders. The demon emperors reign was brought to an end when he was assassinated by Zero the leader and founder of the black knights. This is where my story starts to both get too painful and a little confusing, the next few facts are now only known by me every one else who knew has either died or has disappeared. The truth is that, the demon emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was Zero he was the true founder of the black knights, the few people that know Lelouch was Zero believe he wasn't the true Zero and that the "Zero" who killed him is the real Zero. When Lelouch was on the brink of destroying Britannia and starting a new age of peace, prince Schneizel, Lelouch's half-brother, told the leaders of the black knights Lelouch's identity as a prince fallen from grace and about his geass powers, and they all came up with random stories on what they thought Lelouch's geass power could do. This caused the Black knights to betray Zero/Lelouch, were they then sided with Schneizel, in an effort to unite the world in fear of the of the Damocles fortress, that was capable of destroying every city on the planet. The black knights who were supposed to stand for justice betrayed Lelouch, who was going to unite the world in peace, so they could help prince Schneizel unite the world in fear. I'm sad to say even I didn't realize how hypocritical that decision was until after the war. But Lelouch still had a plan, I only wish he could've trusted me to stand by his side, when he was betrayed he actually had to convince me not to stay by his side, my greatest regret will probably be not trusting him in that moment.

After the Battle for the Damocles fortress, and Lelouch was parading me and the other higher ups of the united federation of nations and the black knights even his younger sister through Tokyo before our execution; I was remembering all of the times I spent with both Lelouch and Zero I kept on coming to the conclusion there was no way he did everything that he did just to be ruler of the world, and that was when he showed up. At the front of the knightmare frame battle robot escort stood Zero in mask, cape and all, and when Lelouch gave his panicked order to kill him, zero flicked his cape and was off. Zero ran through the gunfire with unnatural agility I have only ever saw in one other person but he died by my hand. Zero ran past the knightmares and up to the float standing right before Lelouch. With panic in his eyes Lelouch drew a pistol out of his robes but zero drew the sword that was on his side and smacked the pistol out his hands. Zero than pulled back his sword ready to end the life of the world's cruel dictator; but as he thrust the sword time slowed to me. I realized that even though I currently thought Lelouch was evil for some reason I still loved him, and that's when I saw the panic flee from Lelouch's eyes, and his "I just utterly defeated you smirk" adorned his lips. That's when I realized this was part of his plan for some reason he was going to purposely have this Zero assassinate him in front of the whole world, and before I knew it I was screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But Zeros sword continued through Lelouch's abdomen despite my cries, and as Lelouch head slumped over Zero's shoulder he looked oddly content as he whispered something to zero. Then Zero removed his sword from Lelouch's chest and Lelouch limply fell down the platform and slid to his sister Nunally's side. Tears threatened to fall as I gazed upon the tragic scene. Nunally having only just been able to see her brother for the first time in seven years, has now witnessed her loving and protective older brother, harshly force her to give up the button that caused the Damocles fortress to fire its nuclear fleija warheads, by using his power of Geass on her, thus making him the demon emperor; and now after being chained up and sent to her execution by her brother, that brother now lay dying by her side. It hurt me to see Nunally's eye's filled with confusion as she reached out to her brother.

"L…Lelouch?"

Nunally's voice was quiet and full of disbelief, but when she touched his hand her eye's widened as she gasped.

"You mean all this time, everything you've done"

Nunally began to sob and pulled her brothers hand up to her face.

"Oh big brother I love you!"

The sight of Nunally crying broke my heart as much as watching the man I'm all most positive now that I was in love with die before my eyes, as I begin to realize that he had just sacrificed himself for the world. Water began to pool my eyes as Lelouch began to whisper something I couldn't hear right before he took his last breath.

"No Lelouch you can't die, you can't leave me… big brother!"

As Nunally wept, Zero still standing by Lelouch's throne up on the parade float, swiped his sword to the side ridding it of Lelouch's blood. I then noticed Tohdoh who was next to me staring questioningly at Zero, he must have come to the same conclusion as me to this new Zero's identity, after all he did train Suzaku.

"Is that?"

I cut off Tohdoh before he could finish.

"It's him-It's Zero"

It hurt just to say it aloud, tears had finally started falling down my cheeks, still tied to a post I tried to shake them away before anyone noticed. In my grief I didn't even notice Princess Cornelia appear at my side until she cut me down and fell to my knees.

"I didn't think the red lotus of the Black Knights could shed tears, even if they are tears of joy"

Cornelia's tone was almost condescending, like she finally had something over me after I beat her every time we've ever confronted one another; if she only knew that these were tears of true sorrow, then she would actually have something to hang over my head. As everyone else who was also on their way to get executed got cut down, I made my way over to Nunally, who was still sobbing over Lelouch's body. As I approached I could hear Nunally's sobs turn to a quiet whimper.

"y-you d-didn't have to… you didn't have to"

I didn't know what hurt more, seeing the always happy Nunally who tried her hardest to bring a smile to everyone's face even though she was a blind paraplegic, now a giant ball of sorrow; Or seeing the over confident Lelouch, who always had a plan, laying in his beloved sisters arms covered in his own blood, and had his smirk plastered to his lips telling all that in the end he had won. Both ideas cut deep into my heart but one was easier to focus on than the other. I knelt down next to Nunally and gave her a tight hug to show her she had support, Nunally flinched at my embrace but calmly turned to face me. When Nunally started to turn, and face me her eyes were closed shut like they had been for years after witnessing her mother's assassination, as she slowly began to open to look at me I realized this was the first time I would ever see her eyes since she has been able to open them. It was my turn to flinch when my eyes met an extremely familiar piercing violet, she had the exact same eyes as Lelouch, only they showed a pain I only ever saw twice in his eyes.

"K-Kallen?"

I calmed down and tried to tell her I was there for her with my eyes, but I could tell she was still searching my eyes for something else. Nunally then wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave me a warm little smile, at first, I thought my comforting her was a success but then Nunally retuned my tight embrace as if comforting me and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Kallen, we'll get through this together"

She said it with so much confidence as if knowing exactly how I felt, heck she probably did.

I then let tears fall freely onto Nunally's little shoulder, as we comforted each other. Our little moment ended when I heard a small metallic click nearby. Me and Nunally looked for where it came from only to notice Zero kneeling with a small key in hand and Nunally's ankle cuffs off. Zero only gave us a curt nod of recognition before he addressed the whole world, who were probably at their T.V rooms celebrating the demon emperor's death.

"To the people of the world! the demon emperor is dead by my hand! you now longer need to fear his rule!"

Zero then pulled out a small black detonator with a red button, then raised his hand that was holding the detonator high in front of him for all to see as he promptly pushed the button with his thumb.

"And now you know longer need to fear destruction by his weapon fortress the Damocles!"

A jumbo Tron nearby cut to footage of said fortress exploding and falling into the ocean.

"Now I Zero, as promised will remain as a guardian of justice and peace with my black knights in this new age!"

I don't think many people would notice, but this Zero didn't quite have the dramatic flare that flowed off Lelouch when he was Zero.

That was two days ago and the whole world had finished celebrating and began to elect new leaders of all the now free nations. Meanwhile I'm having trouble just getting up for the morning; the sun was already high over Tokyo and blasting through my window into my eyes, forcing me to wake. I checked my alarm clock that I haven't been setting, 10:12 AM,

"Well good thing schools out…"

I cringed after I said it, school reminded me of Lelouch as well; it wasn't until I met Lelouch that I started enjoying school despite how much I hated Brittanians, and then there was the promise. I'm pretty sure the fact that I promised to go back to Ashford Academy with Lelouch after we won the war, was gonna bite me in the ass for a while. Forcing myself to fall out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a nice hot shower, I caught myself staring at my hair in the mirror.

"Hmm?"

Right now fresh out of the shower my flaming red hair laid flat the same way it did when I played the sickly, lethargic girl at school known as Kallen Stadfeild. I still couldn't decide if the memory made me more nostalgic than angry. As I flicked my fingers through my hair curving and spiking the sides up; the same way I wore it whenever I was Kallen Kouzuki Ace Knightmare pilot for the Black Knights, I decided that at least for today I'd let Kallen Stadfeild be a fond memory. Happy with how my hair was styled, I turned my attention to my eyes; my cerulean eyes seemed more attentive than they had for the past two days, but that was most likely because I didn't cry myself to sleep this time.

Going to the Black Knight meeting hall today would probably be for the best; after what happened I basically shut my self in my room back on the Ikaruga and told everyone to screw off. Deciding to put on some blue jeans and black t-shirt, I grabbed the Guren key I kept on chain and hung it around my neck then made my way to the door. Standing there holding the door knob I prept myself for the onslaught of questions and Lelouch hate that I would meet ounce I walked through the door. "Haaaaa…phew Let's get this over with" I said it with enough confidence to convince my self then turned the knob and stepped through. The hallway was actually empty to my relief but I could understand why, there were only two rooms in this hall mine and Lelouch's; and if people believed Ohgi's theory that Lelouch was only the second Zero, it would mean the original Zero never lived there thus making it the room where the "Devil" lived. I don't know why but I made my way to "his" room even knowing it would just make me feel worse. It wasn't surprising knowing him but he didn't even leave any thing in that big room to remember him by, there were only empty pizza boxes scattered around but it wasn't the witch I was seeking to remember

"errgh! Stupid C.C."

I kept cursing her name as stomped over to the bedroom, opening the door I was surprised to find Lelouch's brown leather jacket laid out on the bed; I was just complaining about not having anything to remember him by now here it is, the last time I saw him wear it was when he was at his weakest.

I can remember it so clearly right now; the sight of him alone at that construction yard hunched over about to inject himself with hallucinogenic Refrain seeking to "remember the good old days" then asking me to "console" him. When he leaned in to kiss I could feel my heart flutter but his lifeless eyes told me it wasn't right for it to happen this way; I proceeded to slap him then pour out my feelings on the situation but not for him then ran off, I was lucky that I seemed to snap him back to reality.

Back in Lelouch's bedroom I was now holding the jacket out in front of my chest…

"haaagh"

I decide to put it on. As I slid into it bliss wafted through my senses, the scent of his cologne and the warmth he exuded when ever he was near. I hug the jacket as close to my body as I could and hope this bliss wouldn't fade anytime soon. Wanting to get more comfortable I dive onto the king-sized bed landing on my back. With how soft the mattress is I almost want to forget all my plans to go out and "euughk!" socialize; but before I could fall back asleep I noticed something in the pocket of the jacket I was using to reminisce. Reaching in I pulled out two chess pieces, one was a king that was half black and half white, the other was a black queen with "Q1" engraved in the bottom. Staring at them I couldn't figure out why Lelouch would have them in his pocket; I mean sure liked chess but one was obviously not a usual game piece being two colours it wasn't clear whose side it was on, and the other had my call sign on it. I grew more confused as I tried to understand why they were there. It was just odd...odd! Lelouch was odd but he all ways had a reason for what he did. I sat up and thought hard about what Lelouch was trying to do with these chess pieces. Okay so a jacket I hadn't seen him wear in a long time was left out with two chess pieces in the pocket; he all ways called me Q1 so could the black queen piece be me? But what about the black & white king it didn't have a clear side so who…..

"LELOUCH!"

I reeled from the sudden yell as it actually hurt my throat but as I stared wide eyed at the two pieces I hit another snag. Even if they represented Lelouch and me why would he go through the effort just to leave these behind.

"Gaaaagh so confusing"

Laying back down I held out the king piece and played with it. As I fiddled with it I thought about what it represented for Lelouch; near the end we thought he was playing for both sides and betraying us, then we betrayed him and turned our back on our beliefs wile he stood true to his. My queen piece should have been the black & white one. In the sorrowful memories of my betrayal of the man I loved I felt something come loose in my hand; looking down at the king piece I notice a small gap between the black & and white sections. Quickly bringing my other hand over I ripped the two halves apart revealing the end of a usb drive. In a flurry of movements, I flew from the bed to a nearby desk that was home to a slim laptop, flipping it open I turned it on and shoved the drive into one of the ports on the side. When the screen finally loaded to my horror it was password locked but I was in a hurry so I typed the first thing I thought He would use as a password "NUNALLY" staring at the name remembering what it meant to him gave me more confidence as I pressed the enter key. The screen didn't change

"…"'

"…"

"ARRRGH!"

I raise my fist ready smash the desk in half but as I do the screen fades black to reveal a desktop with the black knights' symbol as the background. Slowly I lowered fist down and grasped the mouse; I brought up the usb drives file the cursor hovered over name of the first of the two files held within the dive, it was named "Answers" while the other was simply "File 2"

"here it goes"

"click"

It only took a moment before a media window appeared, I enlarged it quickly as the video began. The first thing I noticed were violet eyes they simply stared straight forward with confidence, I then took in his surroundings it was the student council room back at Ashford he sat there in the very jacket I was wearing now. On the desk in front of him was Zero's mask and the two chess pieces I found.

"congratulations Kallen"

He spoke with that confident snark I was so used to from him.

"I knew you could solve my puzzle it was only a question of how long it would take you"

My eye twitched, I knew something was coming

"I only hope you didn't strain your brain in the meantime"

"YOU BASTARD!"

My anger at his insult didn't last as I saw mirth fill his eyes' and his snarky grin was replaced with a light-hearted smile.

"I'm guessing my little "jab" had its intended effect… but as you know I wont be able to feel your wrath again."

The tone shift was clear in his voice, I could feel my chest clench as I waited for him to continue.

"… haagh, first off Kallen I need to apologize for tricking you ounce again this video does not have the answers you seek, I merely titled it as such so you would click it first; the other file has some answers but I would like for you to gather those who you think should hear it first….. I'm sorry Kallen."

The media window went dark and I closed it away to stare at the remaining file that needed to be watched, I want to watch it so desperately but for all the times I didn't trust his judgment I felt I should now. Closing the laptop I grabbed the king piece and put it in the pocket with the queen then set out on the destination I originally set after I woke up.

As I strode through the halls of the Ikaruga I kept my self stern and focused on going to the meeting hall; it was all I could do to keep my self from snapping at the drunken cheers from Black Knights still celebrating "his" death, I even ignored people who tried to directly speak to me not even acknowledging who they were as I continued to my destination. I threw open the door to the meeting room intent on gathering every one quickly so I could get my answers. All eyes were on me as I stepped in; Ohgi was the first one to come out of shock and greet me

" it's good to see your doing well"

He rose from his chair at the table and came over giving me a quick hug

"we were beginning to wonder if you were sick"

Giving him a half-hearted smile I had to fight back my desire to tell him I'm sick of all this Bullshit.

"I'm fine Ohgi I just needed to rest and to think some things over"

I took note of every one in the room before I continued; Todoh, Kaguya, Cornelia, Villetta, Rakshata, loyld, Tianzi and Xingke were seated at the round table but "Zero" wasn't in the room. By now everyone was looking at me with curiously, probably because no one has seen me in a while. I reach into my pocket and pulled out the king piece.

"I found some information that we all need to see, it is supposed to answer some questions on the war over the last two years"

I spoke loud and clear and didn't let any doubt show in my voice or on my face. Everyone raised their eyebrows at my declaration.

"Alright then Kallen lets hear it then"

Ohgi was giving me a warm smile but he couldn't hide how curious he was in his voice, but he still caught me off guard.

"I..I..well I actually don't know the information ye.."

"What do you mean you don't know the information? How could you know it contains answer then?"

Todoh's gruff voice made me cower a bit more.

"Well I was told it had answers"

"What exactly has answers?"

A deep commanding voice came from behind be causing me to spin like top to face towards it. after pulling the (180) I came mask to face with Zero; his outfit was still the same and the voice modulator kept him sounding the same but to me this could never the real Zero, "he" was gone forever. I was about to reply when I noticed what or who was in front of Zero. Sitting in a wheelchair being pushed around by Zero was the frail little princess who only just got her sight back. Nunally's presence surprised me but after a quick thought I knew she needed to see the file as well.

"I found this and was informed it had answers on the war from the last two years"

I past the piece to Zero but leaned in too.

"HE! left it behind for those who should know"

Zero reached out and grabbed the piece examining it, everyone was staring at the odd chess piece now.

"Thank you very much Kallen"

Todoh asked the question for everyone else.

"So what exactly is it?"

Zero was silent, he was probably trying to find a way describe the one of the last remnants of his best friend.

"I would call it a last will and testament from an old friend"

My eyes widened in shock at how open he was about his secret while everyone remained confused.

"Everybody here needs to keep their schedules open for the afternoon, I need to gather the others who need to hear this, I will message you all when we are ready"

With that said Zero turned to face me directly

"Kallen if you would be kind enough to look after Miss Nunally while I gather the people I need to"

After he finished he turned to leave

"Bu…Hey wait a moment!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure it wouldn't bother you, now would it?"

How would he know what bothers me!

"You can't just.."

"By the way Kallen nice jacket you got there, I wonder who you got it from?"

He then just carried on down the hall after stunning me, I only just remembered he would be the only one here that would recognize it.

"KEEP YOUR EYE'S TO YOUR SELF!"

I yelled after him but he merely waved it off so turned back into the room still agitated and grumbling to myself.

"errgh stupid arrgh bastard errgh!"

"Theehee"

I snapped out of my grumbling noticing Nunally giggling away while everyone else was slacked jawed and shocked.

"Umm Kallen are you really okay? You never talk to Zero like that!"

Ohgi looked concerned but I didn't know how to respond, I didn't want to let anyone see me act differently around this Zero.

"I..I.I umm"

"Teehe"

I looked at Nunally who just quenched another giggle.

"I sure Kallen is fine mister Ohgi, more importantly Kallen would it really be a bother to spend some time with me?"

Her violet eye's were smiling on the surface but I could still see the sorrow and pain.

"N no I would love to Nunally, and I know a good place to hang out till we need to meet up again"

I gave her a reassuring smile then stepped behind her chair to push her to our destination. I just can't deny her; after all she said we should help each other through this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I'll post chapter 2 after I've gotten some feed back on this one and I'm gonna ignore the existence of a 3rd season at the moment**


End file.
